Getting You Out of My System
by ShaneOmacgirlsince1998
Summary: *Potential spoiler of a result of Smackdown Live read at your own risk* After watching Smackdown live and seeing Paige and Shane in the ring together I thought why not throw a little one shot. Paige gets some feelings for Shane and needs to get him out of her system.


Paige was roaming the halls backstage just after being announced that she is going to be the new general manger of Smackdown. She was so grateful to Shane for giving her this opportunity. She was so sad last night during raw when she had to retire at such a young age. Paige always had a pretty good relationship with Shane even though he had only returned two years ago and she was going through her crazy decisions like Elberto Del Rio. She actually had a sit down with Shane last night and she couldn't help but feel this feeling come over her. Then when she was in the ring with Shane again tonight she felt those same feelings tonight. She had to admit when moving the ropes to let him through she had to admire his backside. She figured if she was going to be directly working with him she was going to have to get these feelings out of her system. She was going to have to get HIM out of her system. She started to think of where his office was, knowing he planned on going back to it.

Shane was typing away on his laptop scratching the side of his head when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He stood up when he saw Paige come into the room. "Paige, what can I do for you?" "Well Shane that's a very loaded question you see I'm having a bit of a problem on day one here and I think I found a solution but I'm really going to need your help." "Of course, what seems to be the problem?" "Well I'm going to really need this to stay between us. I mean you won't even be able to tell your wife about this. I think that this will only make our business partnership that much better." Shane had one of those classic confused looks like he would get all the time and leaned on the front of his desk sort of sitting down when she came up to him being mere inches away from him. "Well you see, I do appreciate this opportunity and I want to do the best job that I could do and right now there's something in the way." He cocked his head to the side. "Is everything okay Paige." She placed her hands on his chest gently and looked up at him. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her arms down back to her sides. "Paige, I'm not sure what you're implying but this is getting very inappropriate." "You see that's my problem. I'm just going to go around here feeling all of this frustration when I just want to let it out!" She threw her hands up in the air landing back on her legs making a slapping sound. "I mean all of these years you've been faithful to that pretty wife of yours with all these women around you all the time and you haven't thought just once?" "Paige, I think this conversation is over. I'm willing to let this moment slide assuming this behavior won't be happening again." She went for the kill putting her hand right over his manhood rubbing on him as she pressed her body against his getting very close to his face. "How about letting this moment go…daddy?" He swallowed the huge lump in his throat and was now wondering why he wasn't removing her hand from his growing crotch. Both his hands were holding him pressed on the desk on either side of him. She started to nibble at his ear. "I know this is a tricky situation for you but try to understand that this just needs to happen for me to do a good job. If it helps I'll let you do whatever you want to me." She whispered in his ear. He clearly knew he was losing this battle so he figured he might as well have fun with it. He put his hands on her hips and his sweet brown eyes met with hers before crushing her lips with his. That was her queue to move forward. She worked the buckle and zipper of his jeans working to pulled them down. His hands were roaming her body starting at removing her top. Once he got that off he switched her around and bent her over the desk and pulled down her bottoms in full leaving her exposed to him. He smacked her firmly on the ass echoing in the room. "That's for being a very bad little girl." "That's right daddy, guess you'll have to punish me." "Yeah, starting here." He cupped his hand over her womanhood teasing her clit at first before sliding a digit inside her. She groaned at his touch. He added another digit colliding with her juices before he reached down grabbing a hold of his fully hard cock and removing his fingers to shove himself inside her. His hands were on her hips before she even knew what happened and he was pounding into her instantly. "Holy fuck Shane!" She yelped. He got a wicked smile at his handy work as he kept a relentless pace. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled as he started to go even faster. He pulled her back so far that her back was almost against his chest. He leaned forwards and bit at her shoulder feeling himself getting close. He reached his other hand around cupping her breast pulling violently at her nipple biting even harder on her shoulder. "Fuck right there Shane!" He started to go even faster as he started to feel her walls squeeze on him. "Oh God!" He grunted throwing in a few more thrusts before pulling out and squirting his hot cum on her back. He fell back in the chair behind him as she relied on the desk holding her up. "Jesus Christ McMahon, you sure got the energy don't yah?" She grabbed the box of tissues of the desk attempting to clean off as best as she could while he still sat in the chair panting. "That can't happen again Paige, you know that." She just finished putting her clothes back on. "I know, I just had to get you out of my system. I'll see you next week boss." She patted him on the head and left the room. Shane just sat there still with his mind blown on what just happened.


End file.
